L'Oeuvre et la Beauté
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Durant le règne d'Arès en tant que Grand Pope, ce dernier se découvre une passion: être le geôlier de Saga. Pourquoi le faire souffrir ? Parce qu'il aime quelqu'un plus qu'eux-mêmes: Aphrodite des Poissons. Yaoi/Lemon
1. Frustration

**Auteur:** Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Arès (de son petit surnom Sagris !) /Saga x Aphrodite

_**Genre: **_Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Petit plaisir pour Yaoiste.

_**Rating:**_ Mature (pour cause de lemon/Yaoi, d'auto-maltraitance psychologique)

_**Résumé:**_ Durant le règne d'Arès en tant que Grand Pope, ce dernier se découvre une passion: être le géolier de Saga. Pourquoi le faire souffrir ? Parce qu'il aime quelqu'un plus qu'eux-mêmes: Aphrodite des Poissons. Lemon, tortures psychologiques, chantage...

_**Note:**_ Ma première fic sur Saint Seiya. Je voulais absolument mettre mon grain de sel avec du Saga/Aphrodite qui se révèle être mon couple préféré. Et que remarque-je ?! Le Néant à l'état pur (ou presque) ! Je tiens à remercier Pisces-Arkady pour avoir publier quelques adorables one-shots à leur sujet :3

Je développe ici une vision personnelle de l'histoire de Saint Seiya bien entendu, et particulièrement sur le passage du règne d'Arès-chou. Donc les puristes, hein...

Les passages en _italique_ sont les pensées d'Arès, et les passages _**en gras et en italique **_représentent les paroles de la personnalité enfermée dans le corps des Gémeaux (... vous lirez bien !).

Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

**L'Oeuvre et la Beauté**

_Qu'est ce que c'est fatiguant d'être le futur souverain du Monde... Une chance encore pour ce dernier que le dit-souverain soit moi et non pas cette lamentable réincarnation d'Athéna. Non mais franchement, parce qu'ils croyaient tous qu'une apprentie gamine allait les sauver ? Qu'elle les aimerait et réussirait à nous préserver de la folie d'un dieu n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de son temps éternel qu'à tenter de conquérir la Terre.? ... Un nourrisson nous sauvera ! Bien sûr, le Grand Pope avait raison... Tellement raison que j'ai du lui fendre le coeur pour lui faire comprendre son erreur._

_Oh oui quel délice, quelle vengeance... J'étais trés satisfait de moi quand je me suis rendu compte que le Grand Pope était inerte à mes pieds, ayant succombé à la force de Saga des Gémeaux. Oui, c'était bien sa force qui l'avait assassiné, la nôtre. Aprés cela, j'ai du cacher l'affreux gouffre de ma nouvelle toge, me vêtir d'une autre et aller brûler la preuve de mon crime. Le corps de la vieille Bique est toujours là haut, au Star Hill, je n'ai pas eu envie de l'incendier, et de toute façon personne hormis ma personne ne peut y accéder. Le plus étonnant reste que son cadavre ne pourrit pas, jamais... Pourtant il est mort, correctement et bien mort ! Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir._

_Et maintenant, cela fait huit années que j'occupe le prestigieux poste de Grand Pope, restant jour aprés jour vigilant des différents faits et gestes établis au sein du Sanctuaire. Huit longues années que je suis le géolier de mon adorable face blanche, Saga. Il est triste à en mourir ! Mais moi, je ne lui permettrai jamais cela. S'offrir la mort pour un chevalier est inexcusable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de notre corps, il a un rôle à tenir encore aprés tout. Ou plutôt deux, son premier objectif est de me garder en vie dans sa superbe plastique. C'est cette fantastique enveloppe charnelle que je chéris plus que tout, umm, Dieu a été généreux avec elle. Nous sommes sa plus belle oeuvre et pour lui montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissant, je vais me hisser, nous élever à son rang divin. Le second but de Saga est, bien entendu, de souffrir grâce à tous ses bons sentiments pour me procurer de tendres frissons de plaisir. Il souffre, j'adore._

Le Grand Pope s'était agenouillé sur son propre lit, n'ayant plus que pour vêtements ses colliers bien distincts. Son visage était parfaitement divisé en deux parties égales. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris tirant sur le bleu. La face gauche souriait de tout son machiavélisme tandis que la droite était honteuse de sa faiblesse qui se répétait perpetuellement. Saga ne pouvait pas se contrôler dans ces moments là car son double interne le déstabilisait toujours, ayant toutes les connaissances de ses zones érogènes. Et ces mots, crus, génants et terriblement troublants n'arrangeaient pas son état.

_**- Dis moi que tu aimes mes caresses, Saga...**_

**- Unhm... Non...**

Le Diable à son corps sourit davantage, étirant le désir sur ses lèvres. Sa main caressa de quelques doigts son membre tendu par cet honteux plaisir.

_**- Dis le... Dis moi que tu en veux plus...**_

**- Non... Arrête, si j'ai besoin de le faire, je le ferais moi-même...**

_**- Oh ? Alors...**_

Le Grand Pope accentua vivement les va-et-vient exercés sur son sexe durci à point maintenant. Saga se cambra légèrement et gémit sur le coup de la surprise avant de sentir un tournis éprendre son esprit. Il se força à ne pas y céder, il ne devait pas perdre face à ses propres pulsions. Mais c'était une tâche rudement délicate quand la dextérité de son double le caressait aussi avidemment. Le Gémeau crut bientôt que l'humiliation allait le gagner rapidement, dés que son extase passagère serait retombée, ils y étaient presque, encore quelques bribes de secondes et.... Plus rien, Saga avait de nouveau le contrôle absolu sur son corps... Il pouvait faire de nouveau ce qu'il voulait...

_**- Qu'attends tu ? Tu peux enfin le faire.**_

Le démon étira le coin de lèvres qui lui appartenait par l'amusement et le plaisir. Maintenant, confortablement calé dans les tréfonds de leur âme, il se laissa bercer par cette obscurité apaisante. Elle lui faisait oublier la frustration de celui qui était à présent au devant de la scène. Celui qui s'eut auto-baptisé Arès se mit à rire faiblement pour son propre amusement. Saga était si perturbé, frustré, il se sentait tellement abandonné alors que lui jouissait de ses sentiments blessés. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son membre, ne le caressant que de tremblements. Devait-il céder à son propre plaisir et à celui de ce Diable en lui ? Devait-il se calmer alors qu'il était si prés d'une extase, s'en passer ? Quel mal y existait pour le rendre coupable du pêché qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire ? Et était-ce tout d'abord un pêché ?

Perdu, il ne savait que faire... Les secondes passèrent et étouffèrent Saga de sa respiration accélérée. Arès assistait au spectacle qui perdurait tant qu'il le pouvait. Il trouva ça presque admirable d'être capable de résister à son propre corps avec une telle volonté. Alors c'était elle l'ennemie à détruire, la volonté ? Le démon interne en rit à l'avance.

_**- A vingt-trois ans passés, tu préfèrerais que ça soit Aphrodite qui te branle, n'est ce pas ?**_

Un frisson saisit le Gémeau. Un flot de questions lui passa à l'esprit comme le pourquoi d'une telle demande, comment pouvait-il lui rappeler le doux minois du Poisson dans un tel moment, mais plus que tout, il bouillonait intérieurement de deux feux. Arès s'amusa à les identifier: l'un était l'amour fièvreux dévorant que ressentait Saga envers le douzième gardien du Sanctuaire, l'autre était une forme de rage directement adressée au démon. Alors comme ça sa face blanche osait lui en vouloir ? Arès, d'humeur clémente, allait lui faire payer un tel sentiment. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de perturber l'esprit du Gémeau, non, il lui suffisait de penser. Penser au jeune homme à la longue crinière azur par exemple lui procurait de trés curieuses réactions...

**- Arrête...**

Saga était dans une situation trés paradoxale et fort dérangeante, il était si faible face à Arès, il pouvait tout lui faire subir ou presque dans une facilité déconcertante. Il ressentit un immense plaisir prêt à se libérer à tout moment mais se contenta d'une frustration désagréable et torturante dont il refusait la disparition au profit d'un plaisir inacceptable. En ce moment même, le faux Pope s'amusa à introduire de magnifiques images d'Aphrodite dans l'esprit du Gémeau, histoire de le taquiner méchamment et de le pousser à bout. Le Poisson était nu, sur le même lit qu'occupait actuellement Saga, et caressa ses propres lèvres à l'aide d'un pétale de rose. Il le lécha dans une sensualité rarement atteinte par le commun des mortels, puis titilla l'une de ses pointes de chair avec un autre pétale. Leurs couleurs se confondirent presque. Son visage était parcouru par une semi-extase, il implorait le Gémeau muettement de venir plus prés de lui, il avait besoin de lui pour atténuer ses frissons. Saga en eut des sueurs brûlantes et sa propre respiration s'accentua au fur et à mesure que le jeune chevalier aux longs cheveux d'azur se rapprochait de lui. Doucement, si doucement, sa respiration se calquait sur celle du Gémeau, et elle gagna en intensité lorsque le jeune chevalier des roses s'assit sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

Saga cligna des yeux une fois, plusieurs fois afin d'échapper à une vision aussi tentatrice. Mais il n'y parvint pas, même en gardant les yeux ouverts, Arès était capable de lui faire entendre les soupirs implorants d'Aphrodite. Le chevalier des Gémeaux baissa ses paupières, épuisé de lutter mentalement contre lui en se sachant à l'avance vaincu. Et le petit Poisson qui effleura à peine sa peau, innocemment, en balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, à demi-allongé sur Saga. Son regard mouillé et malheureux donna des regrets à ce dernier, il était brûlant et souhaita réelement ne plus être confronté à un aussi beau regard attristé.

_**- Tu es courageux, mais tu commences à m'ennuyer. J'ai envie de soulager notre corps, moi aussi.**_

Arès déstabilisa une nouvelle fois Saga en lui lançant sa pensée directement. Il avait beau s'amuser comme un fou à voir sa face blanche résister à ses envies, leur corps en patissait... Le faux Pope changea donc les offensives du Poisson afin de le rendre totalement irrésistible et de forcer Saga à agir, de gré ou de force. Ainsi, Aphrodite quitta le corps en feu du Gémeau pour faire glisser ses doigts tout le long de son membre durci. Arès se retint de rire en voyant le visage torturé par le plaisir de sa tendre personnalité mais il ne put s'en empêcher lorsque leur corps trembla sous les décharges qu'il recevait.

_**- Allez mon beau Poisson, achève-le. Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir tes lèvres pour sucer ce que tu caresses ?**_

**- Ne lui donne pas d'ordre aussi obscène !**

_**- Bon, il est d'accord. Mon bel Aphrodite, suce-le donc.**_

Saga se sentit frissonner plus violemment encore en apercevant le regard enchanté par l'idée insufflée du jeune chevalier. Le Gémeau murmura de vaines protestations avant qu'Aphrodite n'entrouvre ses lèvres pour capturer entre elles la tendre virilité sur laquelle il lorgnait langoureusement. Sa langue joua, repassa sur toute sa longueur, elle titilla son bout et Saga était incapable de réfléchir simplement en de telles conditions. C'était comme s'il le suçait réellement. Arès avait gagné, il ne souhaita plus que sa délivrance. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire l'amour à Aphrodite avec toute son ardeur, évidemment qu'il souhaitait le faire sien dans l'immédiat ! Et a cette supplication non contrôlée par son esprit, le démon qui l'habitait l'exauça. Le chevalier des Poissons arrêta soudain son occupation et lança un magnifique regard rempli d'amour et de frustration. Saga lui renvoya le même genre de regard en réponse, ce qui fit sourire Aphrodite. Dés lors, ce dernier s'allongea et écarta doucement ses cuisses, dans une sensualité absolue. Quelques mots résonnèrent aux oreilles du Gémeau alors que le jeune homme qu'il aimait tant caressa l'intérieur de ses jambes nacrées.

**- Je n'en peux plus. Prends-moi, Saga... Viens...**

Un appel auquel il le ne put que répondre. Perdu. Saga venait de perdre contre le démon et lui-même. Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus et gagna en une rapidité record le chaleureux corps frèle étendu. Sans aucun préambule, il le pénétra de toute sa longueur, s'enfonçant en un seul mouvement jusqu'au fond de cette cavité brûlante qui sembla l'attirer toujours un peu plus profondément. Aphrodite cria tant sa douleur fut grande et ses doigts se crispèrent naturellement aux épaules de son assaillant, mais déjà le Gémeau n'entendait plus ses cris plaintifs. C'était à cela que l'avait réduit Arès: une bête assoifée de sexe incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui, de réagir à la souffrance du Poisson ou encore d'arrêter ses coups de rein. Ces derniers se firent vifs et puissants, ses mains avaient encadré les fines hanches du Poisson pour le posséder avec plus de force alors qu'Aphrodite faisait tout son possible pour s'échapper à cette torture en le repoussant de ses bras fébriles. Il l'implora de ses grands yeux ouverts pour qu'il arrête ce que la folie lui faisait faire, il ne voulait plus du tout de Saga en lui. Pourtant, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance ou d'existence pour le Grand Pope hormis le fait qu'il gagnait petit à petit la voluptée. Il ne voyait plus Aphrodite, il le ressentait seulement s'ouvrir à lui. Le corps du plus beau des chevaliers n'était qu'un ensemble de spasmes, qu'ils soient dus au plaisir ou à la douleur. Le Poisson se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, puis il termina par éclater en sanglots alors que la jouissance libéra le Gémeau de toute sa semence et de son éphémère cécité. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine tant le plaisir avait été grand, mais trés vite le visage terrorisé de son bien-aimé lui lacéra le coeur de remords et l'effroi s'empara de lui. Saga n'eut pas le temps d'approcher sa main tremblante de lui qu'il avait déjà disparu de sa vue.

**- Il m'y a poussé... Tu m'y as poussé... Pourquoi Aphrodite pleure-t-il ? ...**

_**- Je n'ai rien fait mon cher Saga, c'est toi qui as abusé de lui, pas moi.**_

**- C'est faux !! Je n'ai jamais fait ça !**

_**- Pense ce que tu veux, le mal est fait.**_

_Si jouissif, Saga s'en remet à peine. Le pauvre, que je suis méchant avec lui. Notre coeur souffre et moi je ressens encore les bienfaits de la jouissance. Souffre Saga ! Pour avoir désiré ma mort ! Souffre encore plus pour me procurer un plaisir sans limite ! Tu me hais alors que moi je t'affectionne. Des deux, je me demande réellement qui est le plus cruel. Je répondrai sans hésitation à cette question: toi. Je compte bien t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux trés cher, un que tu ne pourras pas refuser..._

* * *

Et voilà, alors, alors ??

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^_^ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, j'en vis !

Au prochain chapitre, tadam ! Vous saurez si vous aviez raison sur la nature même du cadeau que compte offrir Arès à Saga x)

A bientôt ! ;3


	2. Concupiscence

_Aphrodite est trés mignon pour ses dix-sept ans, non ? Mon cher Saga, ça fait huit années déjà que tu l'as abandonné, tout comme tu as délaissé Shura et Angelo, tes apprentis chevaliers. Aioros a fait de même. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un détail, veux-tu, je préfère revenir à un sujet plus intéressant. Le chevalier des Poissons était ton préféré parmi le lot de la fratrie du Sanctuaire, un mignon petit garçon à la chevelure d'azur déjà longue. Ses grands yeux clairs et purs avaient éveillé en toi l'envie de t'occuper de son entraînement et l'once d'interrogation permanente dans ses pupilles avaient, quant à elle, donné naissance au désir de nouer un lien avec lui..._

_Le chevalier d'Or des Poissons n'avait que neuf ans et ressemblait à une petite fille. Tu aimais lui enseigner ce que tu savais sur la vie des chevaliers d'Or, leur but, et lui t'écoutait sagement, osant rarement te demander quoi que se soit, il comprenait vite. Déjà à l'époque, tu aimais faire le bien autour de toi en aidant tout ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tu peux en être fier, Saga des Gémeaux, car sans toi, je doute que ma belle armée soit aussi compétente et puissante. Tu as fait du beau travail, et je t'en remercie sincèrement, maintenant repose toi bien. J'aimerais me détendre. Nous détendre. Passer trop de temps dehors, sous cette lumière aveuglante, à te laisser en pleine liberté soulager le peuple me donne un haut-le-coeur. Tu vois que je ne suis pas si cruel que tu veux bien me le faire croire, je te permets de sauver qui tu veux. Tu es bon, Saga, tu es un dieu, je suis le Dieu dont tu fais parti._

Le Grand Pope rentra dans le palais qui lui était réservé. En chemin, il prit tout son temps pour passer le Temple des Poissons dans lequel son gardien était présent. Saga, tapi au plus profond de son être, n'avait même pas senti son coeur se serrer, il n'en avait même plus le contrôle. Arès aurait volontiers été voir le chevalier pour une simple visite de courtoisie mais il ne se connaissait que trop bien. Il aurait certainement eu de drôles d'envies sur le coup et préféra attendre une meilleure occasion. Avec le temps, il le trouvait réellement charmant et... tentant. Aphrodite avait tapissé religieusement la route entre les deux endroits de pourtours de roses rouges. Des fleurs qu'Arès aimait voir, leur couleur charmait son coeur et une certaine joie s'y installa, balayant son mal passager dû à un surplus de plaintes que le peuple ne cessait de proférer. Néanmoins, il les pardonnait puisqu'ils le priaient avec foi. Il regagna donc sa demeure sans détour et prévint l'un de ses serviteurs qu'il désirait prendre un bain.

Enfin, la vue de la salle de bain lui fit ressentir une immense satisfaction. Une piscine aurait mieux qualifié cet endroit de par son ampleur. Oui, un large bassin empli d'une eau légèrement fumante qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose: bénir son corps divin. Une fois seul, Arès ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour retirer tous les artifices qui recouvraient l'Oeuvre d'art qu'il était. Petit à petit, casque, masque, colliers et tissus le quittèrent et lui s'en alla rejoindre l'eau chaleureuse. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut alors que sa main caressa cette dernière du bout des doigts. Sans se presser, il entra dans l'or bleu et suivit du regard ce dernier lui cacher quelques parties du corps. D'abord l'eau atteignit ses genoux, puis elle s'amouracha de ses fermes cuisses avant d'engloutir sa virilité. Le Grand Pope sourit, c'était ici qu'il se sentait bien et pleinement à l'aise pour le moment. Une position plus agréable serait celle du Dieu unique sur terre, mais il n'était pas encore reconnu comme tel. C'était dommage et il devait vivre en tant que traître, en tant qu'imposteur mais au moins, il profitait des privilèges qui auraient du être naturellement les siens. Personne d'autre dans ce Sanctuaire, _son_ Sanctuaire - et la Terre entière n'était pas moins sa propriété - ne pouvait se vanter de se laver dans cette eau divine. Arès pouvait rester des heures ainsi à se prélasser dans ces eaux claires, assombries seulement par leur propre chaleur. Il s'assit en fermant les yeux et s'appuya contre l'un des rebords, s'allongeant jusqu'à être trempé jusqu'aux épaules. Là il était bien, là il sentait même Saga se calmer et être bercé par les légers remous du bassin. Il en oubliait son plus grave pêché; celui d'avoir amené son propre petit frère à la mort... L'imposteur ne savait pas si, en cet instant, le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux se souvenait encore de quelque chose d'extérieur. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette eau chaude et réconfortante qui le lavait de tous ses maux.

Sa longue chevelure cendrée devint d'un doux bleu saphir et sous ses paupières, ses iris retrouvèrent leur éclat perdu d'émeraude. Saga n'avait pas encore conscience de récupérer son corps, il chérissait le fait d'être aussi bien, comme à l'intérieur d'un cocon où personne ne pourrait le déloger en lui faisant du mal. Etait-ce cette sensation que connaissaient les enfants et qui les retenait dans le ventre de leur mère ? C'était tellement agréable qu'il crut enfin comprendre pourquoi ils ne semblaient jamais vouloir en partir. Le Gémeaux appréciait depuis toujours les enfants. Dans son adolescence, il passait le peu de temps libre qu'il avait entre deux missions ou entraînements à jouer avec des gamins laissés dans les rues. Evidemment, ils s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme qui paraissait bien imposant ainsi revêtu d'une armure toute dorée. A leurs yeux ébahis, il était un dieu qui rayonnait de bonté et qui leur accordait ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant: une attention divine. Ils lui souriaient pour le remercier de son aide et du temps passé en leur compagnie. Et cela était la meilleure des récompenses pour Saga, leur bonheur suffisait à le motiver afin de se battre pour Athéna, et par la même occasion, pour eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux aimaient aussi toucher ses longs cheveux de saphir, le chevalier ne les grondait pas et les laissait ravir leur curiosité à l'égard de cette étrange couleur capillaire. Quelle petite bande de curieux ! Aphrodite n'était pas ce genre d'enfant, bien qu'une grande curiosité l'animait également. Le petit Poisson était trés calme et ne riait jamais pour un rien ou pour faire plaisir à qui que se soit. Il souriait peu au début de sa vie au Sanctuaire, puis la beauté de ses lèvres se révéla naturellement avec le temps. Le Gémeau avait été heureux de le voir rire franchement, et même avoir un fou rire. Juste aprés, il avait rougi et avait gentiment souri. Pourquoi se sentir idiot ? Ils étaient humains, et rire aussi fortement en était surement l'une des plus belles manifestations. Un bien tendre souvenir qui étira finement les lèvres de Saga, figé dans son bain. Il avait adoré cet enfant, mais lui n'en aurait jamais. Non, jamais une femme ne pourrait lui en donner un, puisque son coeur appartenait tout entier au chevalier des Poissons.

Saga cessa sa pensée avant qu'elle ne dérive, y réfléchir davantage n'aurait fait qu'attirer le fauve apaiser en lui. Ce démon qu'il haïssait tant... Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en débarasser avait été le suicide bien sûr, mais impossible de mettre un terme à la vie puisqu'Arès avait toujours un oeil sur lui... Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait ou envisageait, il le savait car leur âme n'était qu'une seule et même unité. Le seul répit que le Gémeau connaissait était lorsqu'il taisait ses pensées à sa facette maléfique. Il arrivait à lui fermer sa moitié d'âme et Arès avait depuis longtemps déjà renoncé à la forcer. C'était plus amusant de lui laisser une part de mystère, un petit refuge où Saga tournait en rond quand lui avait la posséssion de leur corps. Au plus profond de son être, il pouvait ressentir le chevalier faire les cent pas. Il avait de quoi devenir fou, il le serait probablement devenu si le démon ne l'avait pas laissé ressurgir sous certaines conditions. Et ne pas se trucider faisait parti de ces conditions à respecter.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux plongea dans le bassin, il voulait être entièrement submergé, disparaître pour de bon pour entraîner la fin de l'Autre, mais il n'y arrivait jamais. De gré ou de force, il regagnait toujours la surface comme maintenant. Parce qu'il était attaché à la vie et qu'Arès l'en empêcherait. Saga ne vivait plus, mais il n'était pas mort pour autant. Finalement, il polit sa peau légèrement cuivrée de ses mains trempées. Prendre soin de lui n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Arès qui s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle de leur divin corps. Sa superbe enveloppe charnelle méritait un rituel digne du Dieu qu'il était. Ses mains se firent d'une extrème tendresse sur sa peau qu'elles effleurèrent délicatement. Avec une attention presque religieuse, il lava chaque parcelle de chair. Ce rite pouvait durer des heures entières, de longues heures à bénir ce corps qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un corps qui le rendait ivre de plaisir tant il était parfait et sien. Oui, un jour, Saga ne serait plus là pour le parasiter... Et quand bien même il resterait à jamais avec lui, alors il serait son éternel otage. Un étrange sentiment liait Arès au Gémeau... Il l'aimait tout autant que son corps, mais sa disparition lui ferait également le plus grand bien. Avec lui, c'était tout ou rien.

Le démon prit un malin plaisir à malaxer son puissant torse. Les gouttes d'eau semblèrent épouser amoureusement la forme du moindre de ses muscles, prenant tout leur temps pour en faire la descente. Sa gorge tentatrice était toute perlée de fines goutelettes amenées par sa longue chevelure cendrée. Les remous chauds, quant à eux, embrassèrent la fermeté de ses cuisses hâlées et s'autorisèrent même à taquiner son membre apaisé. Ne faire qu'un avec toute cette étendue aqueuse... C'était le bonheur parfait selon lui. Rien ne pouvait mieux honorer l'Oeuvre qu'il était que la nudité bénite par la pluie.

**Nous sommes ce que Dieu a fait de mieux.**

Enfin, Arès sortit de son bain, totalement détendu, puis alla se revêtir, cachant aux yeux du monde la magnificence de son ensemble. Ce jour était spécial, dans le sens où il allait se produire quelque chose d'inoubliable, il le ressentait. Plus précisémment, l'imposteur du Sanctuaire comptait bien s'amuser davantage si l'occasion se présentait d'elle-même et prolonger le plaisir platonique qu'il avait eu dans ses eaux aimables, celles qui lui renvoyaient une image de lui digne d'être aimé. Il termina en complétant son costume de son masque, derrière lequel il sourit largement. Saga, restreint au sein de son propre corps, avait l'habitude de voir son double maléfique être bien dans leur peau aprés le bain, il en devenait presque supportable et sa bonne humeur l'apaisait également.

A présent, il allait se remettre au travail, ce fantastique travail qu'il prenait trés au sérieux depuis qu'il l'avait acquis. Les tâches qu'il effectuait pour l'ensemble du Sanctuaire était son devoir. Et il les accomplissait avec un soin particulièrement dévoué. Le bien de sa fratrie était important pour qu'il réussisse à atteindre son objectif: être le Dieu de la Terre. Il était suffisemment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul, mais bel et bien avec l'aide des autres chevaliers d'Or. Parmi ces derniers, trois en particulier retenaient son attention depuis des années déjà: Death Mask du Cancer pour sa cruauté, Shura du Capricorne pour sa loyauté et bien évidemment, Aphrodite des Poissons pour sa Beauté et sa fidélité. Autrement dit la triade des ainés parmi les chevaliers. Il suffirait de leur confier, à eux, les missions plus dérangeantes et ses soucis seraient trés rapidement éradiqués.

Alors qu'Arès allait s'asseoir à son bureau pour jetter un oeil aux nouveaux dossiers du Grand Pope, un serviteur vint frapper à sa porte.

**- Grand Pope, je suis navré de vous déranger en plein travail, mais un chevalier demande une audience avec vous.**

**- De qui s'agit-il ?**

**- Il s'agit du chevalier d'Or des Poissons, votre Sainteté.**

Aphrodite voulait le voir ? Cette demande réchauffa d'un seul coup tout le sang d'Arès ce qui inquièta grandement Saga. Leur imagination s'enflamma vite mais le Pope répondit simplement à son serviteur par un hochement de la tête, confirmant qu'il le recevrait de suite. Il lui tardait déjà d'admirer le jeune homme une nouvelle fois ! De contempler de ses yeux affamés le joli plat élégamment orné d'or... Mais que lui voulait-il ? Depuis toutes ces dernières années, le chevalier des Poissons n'était venu le voir que deux fois: une fois peu aprés la mort d'Aioros suivie de la mystérieuse disparition de Saga afin d'otenir des renseignements sur cette affaire. A cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon... Dix années tout au plus. Puis une seconde fois le Grand Pope le vit pour les mêmes raisons, quelques mois plus tard, il était venu solliciter davantage son aide et ses connaissances. Aprés des recherches menées en solitaire, il était revenu déprimé, sans aucune piste à exploiter pour continuer à avancer et depuis, Aphrodite n'avait plus passé les portes du palais si on oubliait les réunions entre chevaliers d'Or. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Repenser à lui de la sorte, le doux visage du Poisson, sérieux comme à son habitude excita Arès qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour se rendre à la salle principale. Au grand désarroi du Gémeaux, ce dernier eut honte de l'imaginer tel qu'il paraissait dans ses fantasmes soufflés par le démon alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore vu. C'était à croire qu'il lui déteignait dessus... Pourtant, quoi qu'il en soit, le Grand Pope ne devait absolument pas approcher Aphrodite, Saga se le jura. Sans se préoccuper de lui malgré tout, le démon retourna dans la salle principale de son palais. Le chevalier des Poissons était là, debout devant lui alors qu'il alla s'asseoir pour régner en maître de ces lieux.

_Le silence est surement l'une des meilleures vertus qui existent. Et je crois que c'en est une également pour ce beau jeune homme. Il semble encore hésiter sur le choix de ses mots et me laisse dans l'incompréhension. Que me veut-il donc ? Est-ce qu'il va de nouveau me parler de Saga ? Ah, Saga ! Que tu es chanceux d'avoir autant de monde inquièt pour toi ! Et en parfait ingrat, tu les as laissé se faire un sang d'encre à ton sujet. En remerciement, ils t'ont tous oublié. Je veux que que cela soit ta récompense pour m'avoir autant contrarié._

_Regarde le, Saga... Je peux comprendre qu'un si ravissant visage t'enchante, Aphrodite est réellement désirable. Il n'y a que l'amour que tu lui voues que je ne peux pas comprendre, en revanche. Nous allons nous arranger mon cher, je serai le côté physique et tu seras la psychée. Interdis le moi autant que tu le voudras, mais le petit Poisson sera mien, de gré comme de force._

Le douzième gardien du Sanctuaire s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques mètres du Grand Pope assis, majestueux dans son uniforme. Son visage masqué empêchait au Poisson de connaître l'humeur de son propriétaire, ce qui ne le rassura guère. Comment prendrait-il sa demande ? Il posa un genou à terre, s'inclina en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête, une parade formelle mais ô combien plaisante pour Arès.

**- Grand Pope, j'ai besoin de vos conseils.**

_Sa voix se fait claire et précise, il sait où il veut m'amener. C'est presque touchant à écouter, continue donc mon joli. Oh, tu attends mon accord ? Vois Saga la force que me confère le statut de Grand Pope ! L'homme que tu aimes m'est totalement soumis sans que je n'ai eu recours à quelque mot._

**- Je t'écoute Aphrodite.**

_Aphrodite relève son visage vers moi et me regarde de ses grands yeux clairs. Bien que ses lèvres restent neutres et qu'aucun trait ne semble trahir une quelconque émotion, je ressens au fin fond de son cosmos une énorme motivation. La peur est toujours présente en lui par contre... Le Poisson n'a pas peur de moi, mais de ma réaction. Dis moi tout._

**- Vous connaissez déjà l'objet de ma demande, Grand Pope, alors je serai direct. Je vous prie une nouvelle fois de bien vouloir me dire ce que vous savez du chevalier des Gémeaux disparu, Saga.**

_Alors c'est encore ça qui le chagrine ? Bel Aphrodite, tu t'entêtes à chercher un mort ! Saga est mort pour vous tous, pourquoi ne t'y fais-tu donc pas ? Je croyais que le temps avait apaisé ta douleur, celle qu'avait laissée cet ainé pour toi mais tu viens de me prouver que je me trompais. Et je n'aime pas me tromper. Ah... Voilà que tes mots ont réveillé cet endormi en moi ! Maudis sois-tu, Aphrodite ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras ! Tout cet amour qui rejaillit... Ah, quelle horreur... C'est écoeurant..._

Saga s'était effectivement réveillé des tréfonds de son âme en entendant la voix claire et reposante du Poisson. Depuis longtemps il n'avait plus eu le loisir de l'écouter comme il le pouvait avant, lorsqu'il l'entraînait afin de devenir un chevalier d'Or encore plus performant. Plus il passait les jours enfermé dans son propre corps et plus sa seule raison de tenir à la vie se résumait à Aphrodite des Poissons. Sa foi en Athéna avait été sérieusement ébranlée, il doutait depuis huit ans déjà qu'elle soit encore en vie... Comment un bébé aurait-il pu survivre seul alors que son gardien, Aioros du Sagittaire, avait été exécuté ? Saga connaissait bien son cosmos... Et il avait su le reconnaître parfaitement lorsqu'il s'était totalement éteint. L'espoir n'avait fait que s'amenuiser depuis. Il n'avait plus qu'à croire en Aphrodite... Qu'il fasse quelque chose pour le renverser, pour arrêter la folie qui était sa maîtresse...

**- Ah, Saga des Gémeaux...**

**- Notre frère d'armes, dîtes moi ce que vous savez, Grand Pope, je vous prie.**

_Quelle courtoisie exaspérante... Saga, j'ai l'impression que ton bien-aimé Poisson ose me donner un ordre déguisé. Dois-je vraiment lui répondre ? J'ai plutôt envie de le faire taire, et d'en profiter pour tuer toutes ses illusions à ton sujet ! Il n'a rien à voir avec l'Oeuvre que nous sommes ! Que je représente pour nous deux. Qu... ?!_

**- Aphrodite...**

_**- Damné sois-tu, Saga !! Laisse moi reprendre le contrôle, le pouvoir !**_

Le Gémeau avait réussi à reprendre l'espace de quelques instants ses esprits, enfin ! Il avait faiblement murmuré le nom du chevalier face à lui et ce dernier l'entendit, le regardant d'un air interrogatif. Qu'il l'aimait ! Saga mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune inquiètude à avoir et qu'il était bien vivant ! Qu'il voulait le rassurer... Et espérer. Non, il ne devait pas faire cela; ses sentiments devaient passer aprés la sécurité d'Aphrodite. Il devait surtout prévenir le douzième gardien du Sanctuaire de ne plus jamais franchir les portes du palais seul, de n'être jamais seul en sa présence car il savait parfaitement qu'Arès ne portait pas dans son coeur le chevalier des Poissons depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'amour que Saga lui portait. Le Gémeau était terrorisé sous son masque, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le trône royal. Il était trop affaibli... Le démon l'avait trop épuisé sur tous les plans psychiques... Avoir repris posséssion de son corps relevait du miracle !

_Ah... Saga, je te tuerai un jour pour tous les coups bas que tu me fais ! Regarde à quel point je dois te maintenir fébrile pour reprendre notre corps divin ! Je n'ai rien fait encore que tu veux déjà me contrarier, moi, qui t'aime et te préserve... Pour cette injure, je vais devoir te montrer qui est le maître ici... Et ton Poisson me semble tout désigné pour m'aider dans cette tâche._

**- Trés bien. Relève toi et suis moi, chevalier des Poissons, nous parlerons de cette affaire en privé.**

_Oui, c'est bien... Laisse moi t'admirer dans toute ta longueur vu que tu es enfin debout... Oh Saga, tu vas devenir fou, je te le promets ! Vois comme je vois ses longues jambes encore vêtues... Que dirais-tu de le précipiter dans la gueule du loup ? Un frisson me parcourt, tu détestes tant que ça l'idée que nos mains pourraient caresser, puis étouffer ton petit protégé ? C'est parfait ! Je vais le mener à sa perte ! Et si je peux le tuer... Oui le tuer par ta faute... Alors, je pense que je serais le plus heureux des hommes car je jouirai pour l'éternité de ton affliction et de ton désespoir. Je me lève finalement et guide Aphrodite sur la voix sacrée de la débauche... Ne me mens pas Saga, ne nous mens pas, tu penses ça aussi de lui, n'est-ce pas ? L'excés des plaisirs, tu voudrais le vivre avec Aphrodite ! Oh, si tu savais à quel point la rancoeur que tu as à présent envers moi me rend ivre de joie ! Loin de moi l'idée de vengeance maintenant, je vais te remercier de ce délice !_

* * *

Bon bon... Chapitre deux terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si je vais bien ? Oui, oui, merci de vous en inquièter !

Plus sérieusement, pour les lecteurs du premier chapitre, vous devez absolument vous rappeler de la petite devinette que j'avais laissée en suspens, au sujet du cadeau qu'Arès allait offrir à Saga... Eh bien voilà, la réponse est tombée: un bon bain ! ... Qui avait deviné juste ? ;D

Prochain chapitre: est-ce qu'Aphrodite va trouver un bon prétexte pour s'enfuir de la géôle qu'est la chambre du Grand Pope ? Est-ce qu'Arès ne va pas plutôt inviter le plus beau des chevaliers à faire de la corde à sauter ? (n'y voyez aucune connotation relative au bondage... trop tard !) Et si Arès demandait à Aphrodite d'être son psy ?

Beaucoup de questions... A suivre !

A bientôt ! ;3


	3. Soumission

_Encore un long couloir à traverser avant d'entrer dans ce qui me sert de chambre depuis des années. Encore un long couloir à traverser avec pour seule mélodie le bruit de nos pas. Aphrodite me suit bien docilement sans dire un mot. Héhé, c'est amusant de voir qu'il n'a pas changé depuis son enfance ! Le calme petit Poisson qui n'aime pas les eaux troubles... S'il savait qu'une fois plus grand, je l'y noierais... Mais plus tard, je dois encore rester 'gentil' avec lui un petit moment._

_Je ne peux pas voir son visage puisque c'est moi qui le mène à sa fin, mais en contrepartie, je peux me délecter du moindre tintement de son armure m'indiquant le rythme du balancement de ses hanches. Je veux les admirer, les voir encore bouger rien que pour moi ! Et Saga aussi, tu le souhaites malgré tes manifestations sourdes. Enfin, nous __arrivons devant la porte de mon domaine privé, jamais auparavant Aphrodite n'avait frôlé même ces lieux et je sens une certaine anxiété le saisir. Il doit être trés intrigué par ce que je vais lui annoncer, voire impatient mais je me permets de le faire attendre en prenant tout mon temps pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois entré, je me retourne vers lui pour voir ce qu'est devenu son doux visage. Apparemment, les couloirs qu'il vient de parcourir le laissent rêveur mais la réalité le rattrape et il entre à son tour dans la chambre. Il met quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte derrière notre passage et j'ai ma petite idée sur la raison d'une telle appréhension. Aprés tout, comment ne pas se sentir tiraillé lorsque l'on devait toucher un objet aussi massif et richement détaillé, puis le refermer ? Il doit surement penser qu'il vient de pénétrer dans un Temple encore plus spécial que celui qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer chaque jour. Une pièce sacrée au sein même du Sanctuaire. J'ai visé juste, Aphrodite ne sait plus où poser les yeux. Il est sensible à ce nouvel environnement, le mien, d'un rouge à la fois vif et sombre parsemé de dorures harmonieuses. Celui qui a décidé de la décoration ici était prévoyant... On dit que le rouge excite la pensée, je la sens brûlante._

Le Grand Pope, dans son habituelle élégance, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son bureau aprés l'avoir tourné en direction du Poisson. Il fit signe à ce dernier d'aller s'asseoir à sa convenance sur un autre fauteuil en face de lui. Aphrodite s'exécuta, puis fixa du regard le mystérieux masque du Grand Pope. Enfin il allait avoir droit à une discussion privée avec cet homme respecté de tous ses frères d'arme, lui y compris. Il l'avait suivi jusque là rien que pour lui parler une fois de plus de ce qui le torturait depuis d'interminables années: l'absence de Saga des Gémeaux.

**- Il y avait bien longtemps, Aphrodite des Poissons, que je ne t'avais plus vu en tête-à-tête. Qu'as tu donc fait pendant ce temps ?**

**- Grand Pope, je jugeais inutile de vous ennuyer avec mes desseins puisque vous m'aviez déjà donné tous les détails que vous connaissiez au sujet de Saga des Gémeaux. Alors j'ai décidé de chercher par moi-même des renseignements où je partais en mission.**

_Voilà qui est trés curieux... Et qui fait frémir Saga... L'enfant que nous avons connu a bien grandi, mais n'a jamais cessé de te rechercher depuis qu'il te sait disparu du Sanctuaire... A l'époque, j'ai fait l'ignorant, je lui ai menti en lui affirmant que ton cosmos ne se faisait pas ressentir, qu'importe la direction où je le cherchais du mien. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient teintés d'une lueur déçue mais son visage était resté inchangé. Le silence avait pris place, puis il s'en était allé pour ne plus revenir, cherchant son ainé... Espèce de petit impertinent ! Depuis quand les chevaliers d'Or agissent dans mon dos comme ça ?! J'aurais du plus le surveiller ! Maudis soit son visage d'ange !_

**- C'est tout à ton honneur, chevalier, et tu n'as donc rien trouvé je présume.**

**- Parlez moi, je vous en prie, donnez moi davantage d'indices.**

_Mais calme toi donc, beau Poisson... Toi qui es si paisible, je te sens troublé maintenant, prêt à craquer si je tire trop sur tes nerfs... Cela pourrait être trés amusant cependant mais je suis plutôt intrigué par cet éclat dans tes yeux... Ô Aphrodite, je voudrais tant te briser... Toi et ces yeux à la fois sublimes et insupportables ! J'aimerais tant de choses te concernant, tant de choses..._

**- Il n'y en a pas, voyons. Autrement, je te les aurais déjà donnés.**

**- Par pitié !**

Aphrodite se leva soudainement du fauteuil et alla s'agenouiller prés du Grand Pope, l'air désespéré et complètement perdu. Ses mains vinrent se joindre sur celle du patriarche, ne manquant pas de le surprendre légèrement. Il n'était pas habituel de voir le doux chevalier des Poissons se laisser autant aller à l'émotion, lui qui les dissimulait tant, lui qui était toujours calme et réfléchi, le voici enfin affaibli et suppliant. Derrière son masque, Arès se crispa. Le plus beau de tous les chevaliers lui demandait pitié, bien évidemment qu'il en avait à son égard ! Il l'aurait volontiers noyé sous sa pitié s'il avait pu ! Cet être si séduisant motivé par il ne savait quel bon sentiment à lui réclamer sa pitié... Et pourtant cette mine désolée fit battre son coeur, elle était si adorable et aimable...

- **Repensez y... Il y a huit ans de cela, ce fut la dernière fois que nous entendions parler de Saga, n'y a-t-il rien eu ? Un détail moindre ?**

**- Aphrodite...**

_Il va me rendre fou avec ses yeux de biche ! Non... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne me demande pas de réponse Aphrodite, je n'ai rien à te dire ! Ou bien... Tu n'auras pas la vérité si facilement, joli Poisson. Je vais t'apprendre à te mettre dans des affaires ne te concernant pas. Tes doigts sont crispés sur les miens, tiens-tu tant que cela à savoir où est donc Saga ? Tu en souffriras longtemps, trés longtemps... Et ton regard me montre que tu y es résolu, bien que tu ne saches encore rien de toute l'affaire... Ah, que tu me compliques la vie, je n'ai qu'à caresser ta gorge pour te surprendre et t'étrangler pour que tout redevienne normal et que je puisse regagner mon sang-froid... Seulement ce serait faible de ma part, et je perdrais contre Saga... Je préfère encore jouer avec vous deux, en vous détruisant l'un l'autre pour gagner pleinement la partie. Ô Aphrodite, c'était si évident pourtant ! Tu vas m'être utile !_

La main libre du Pope se posa sur la joue du jeune chevalier d'Or qui ne manqua pas d'être surpris par un geste aussi affectueux. Il se sentit bien et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux apprécier la grandeur de la personne qui le consolait en ces instants... Puis les doigts du patriarche se firent encore plus doux et caressèrent sa joue plus délicatement encore, relevant les paupières du Poisson.

**- Relève toi Aphrodite, il y a bien un détail que je ne pense pas t'avoir soumis.**

_A ces mots, tu relèves immédiatement le regard vers moi comme le ferait un chien dressé à l'appel de son nom. C'est embêtant... Ces perles d'azur me perturbent... Je n'ai qu'à les arracher pour me sentir bien, le rendre aveugle, voire même pire... Pourtant ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que je veux le détruire... Je veux démolir la vie d'Aphrodite parce qu'il gâche la mienne. Mon existence est pourrie par les pensées de Saga à son égard..._

_Docilement, tu te relèves. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour être gracieux, et malgré tout tu es magnifique, ce que c'est aberrant... Une folle envie me saisit, tu en seras bientôt victime. A mon tour, je t'imite et me lève, tes yeux ne quittent pas mon masque. Tu meurs d'envie de savoir où est le chevalier des Gémeaux, tu en as marre de voir une armure vide de présence, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle présence veux-tu ? J'aimerais t'entendre me supplier, n'importe quelle délivrance, tant que tu me supplies, moi. Ton pire crime a été d'avoir charmé Saga de ta venimeuse Beauté... Il est temps que tu en paies les conséquences..._

**- Tiens-tu réellement à le connaître ?**

_Le joli Poisson ancre ses pupilles sur moi d'une façon plus perdue qu'auparavant. Pourtant j'y lis une volonté inébranlable, il se demande pourquoi je le fais autant patienter. C'est pourtant simple: je veux qu'il ait tous les remords imaginables plus tard, qu'il soit le seul fautif de sa propre situation. C'est parce qu'il a voulu en savoir trop sur Saga qu'il pleurera de ma main, il se maudira d'exister et ne maudira pas mon existence. Cela doit être ainsi, Aphrodite des Poissons disparaîtra de lui-même. Pour le moment, il hoche la tête._

**- Dîtes moi tout, je vous prie.**

_Oh oui, prie-moi encore... Une soudaine chaleur m'envahit, je me sens plus excité que d'habitude... Je brûle d'une envie, celle de le faire souffrir dans un plaisir qu'il ne saura connaître ailleurs. Je retiens mon cosmos au plus profond de mon être mais je ressens celui de Saga vibrer plus intensément en moi. Je l'ai mis en colère, il refuse que je blesse son cher Aphrodite ? Je vais me gêner._

_**- Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, laisse Aphrodite tranquille !**_

_**- Allons Saga, reste sage et admire ma future oeuvre... Tu vas adorer.**_

_**- Je t'en prie...**_

_**- ... C'est bien la première fois que tu te résignes à me prier, c'est bon... Mais je ne vais pas te laisser me gâcher mon plaisir.**_

_**- Ne fais pas ça !! Je vais...**_

_Silencieux, c'est ainsi que tu es le mieux Saga... Emporté par l'émotion, il a laissé une faille dans sa défense mentale. Quoi de plus facile pour moi, son double maléfique, que de le blesser psychiquement dans un tel état ? Voilà de quoi le calmer un peu, je l'entends suffoquer sa peine et s'enrager. Un doux spasme câline ma colonne vertébrale, sa colère est tellement délectable..._

_Bref, revenons en à notre Poisson. Lentement, je m'approche de lui, le faisant reculer instinctivement jusqu'au mur derrière lui. La crainte ne le saisit pas, ses pas ont fuit les miens simplement pour éviter un choc entre nous deux. Ses yeux sont un véritable accès à ses émotions, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, bien que ses perles soient plus intéressantes... Là par exemple il attend sagement, je présume qu'il doit se dire que ce n'est qu'un rapprochement afin de lui confier un secret qui doit rester clos, rien qu'à nous deux, ou trois en comptant ma précieuse face blanche._

_Enfin ! Son regard s'écarquille ! Il a quand même fallut que mes mains effleurent ses cuisses avant cela, et qu'elles remontent plus sur celles-ci avant d'être stoppées rapidement par les siennes._

**- Grand Pope, vous ne me répondez pas ! Cessez ce... cela, c'est...**

**- N'ai-je pas le droit de te désirer ?**

_Et voilà, rien de plus simple pour choquer quelqu'un... Aphrodite me regarde comme si j'étais le plus effroyable des personnages de contes de fée._

**- Me... désirer ? ... Qu'est-ce que vous...**

_L'incompréhension totale, voilà où je veux te mener joli Poisson !_

**- Puisque tu cherches autant Saga, alors tu seras récompensé.**

Sans reculer, le Grand Pope porta la main à son masque qu'il retira sans se presser, laissant enfin apparaître au dernier gardien du Sanctuaire son vrai visage, un large sourire sublimant sa démence. Aphrodite ne sentit plus le moindre courant d'air alimenter son corps, c'était comme si tout ses organes s'étaient figés, comme si le temps avait arrêté son cours autour de lui. Il voulait respirer mais dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau aspirer l'oxygène. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ce visage qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années... Mais ce dernier fit battre son coeur à tout rompre, le submergeant de quelques frissons et surtout d'un flot d'émotions variées. Une surprise intense, une peur, une incompréhension, Aphrodite ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Tant de questions défilèrent dans sa tête mais aucune ne sembla assez courageuse pour s'imposer sur les autres. Le Grand Pope retira également son casque orné du fameux dragon rouge, laissant sa souple et soyeuse chevelure cendrée cascader dans son dos. Le chevalier des Poissons ne dit rien, seule sa respiration légèrement saccadée par la surprise trahissait son impression. Arès quant à lui ne bougea pas, il aimait être prés du douzième gardien afin de le garder à portée de main s'il se décidait d'un coup à être plus... génant.

**- S... Saga ?**

**- En personne.**

Le Grand Pope ancra son regard vif et perçant dans celui d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits mais ne trouva pas apparemment satisfaction dans ce qu'il aperçut. Ce n'était pas étonnant, car dans ses souvenirs, le Gémeau n'avait pas la chevelure cendrée et surtout ce regard saphir entouré d'une mer rouge passive. Du sang ! Le Poisson écarquilla les yeux et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

**- Tu n'es pas Saga.**

_Je suis presque vexé... Il a fallut que je lui montre mon visage, si beau soit-il, pour qu'il cesse de me vouvoyer. Impertinent. Plus les secondes passent et plus sa tension est palpable, il ne peut plus reculer car son dos est déjà au plus prés du mur. J'en profite pour me pencher légèrement à son oreille, je veux qu'il vibre par mes mots, qu'il les écoute attentivement à contre-coeur..._

**- Je ne peux rien te cacher, Aphrodite, tu étais mon élève.**

Le grand Pope attrapa une boucle azure sur l'épaule du chevalier des Poissons et la fit couler entre ses doigts. Il savait comment le déstabiliser avec l'aide inespérée des souvenirs du Gémeau, c'était aussi facile que de casser un oeuf.

**- Et le plus calme de tous.**

**- L'élève de Saga... Non, il guidait mon entraînement.**

**- Pourquoi me refuses-tu ? Je suis Saga, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour m'aider, non ?**

**- Tu n'es pas Saga quoi que tu en dises !**

_Je commence à avoir le dessus, Aphrodite a haussé le ton, il perd patience, son regard se fait plus sombre envers moi, comme s'il me détestait. C'est cela ! C'est bon ! Déteste-moi encore et toujours plus ! Crois éperdument que je suis Saga, celui que tu as connu, ose le croire ! Ose me croire !_

**- Je suis bel et bien Saga, regarde moi, ai-je tant changé ? Tu ne m'as jamais regardé aussi sévèrement, est-ce que je te dégoûte ?**

_Ma moue se fait attristée... Oho, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Tant qu'on y est, autant pousser le bouchon au maximum... Le joli Poisson me parait moins coléreux, plus troublé... Il veut me dire oui et non à la fois, je le sens..._

**- Aphrodite... J'ai tant attendu, reclus ici, mais j'espérais que tu viennes me délivrer... Te désirer m'a fait tenir...**

**- Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai. Saga ne me désire pas, tu n'es pas lui ! Qui es-tu ?!**

Le grand Pope cessa son air misérable pour une expression des plus neutres, mais tout de même quelque peu vexée. Les pupilles d'Aphrodite semblèrent vibrer sous la tension qu'il subissait, Arès finit par sourire. Il admit quand même le courage qu'avait ce chevalier d'Or pour résister aussi bien à ses avances directes. Au moins ses intentions étaient ainsi claires. Troublé comme il l'était, le chevalier des roses serait une proie facile. C'était comme cela que le voyait Arès: un jeune homme encore pur retrouvant son maître qu'il ne reconnait pas, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour l'accepter tel qu'il lui apparaissait. Trés touchant, mais la patience du démon aux cheveux cendrés avait des limites et il commençait à sérieusement vouloir les dépasser.

**- Tu aurais pu connaître la plus belle nuit de ta vie si tu m'avais cru, mais puisque tu t'entêtes à nier Saga, alors je vais te donner raison et être pour toi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas le bon et loyal Saga.**

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il a trés bien compris où je veux en venir. Adorable... Je commence à vraiment aimer son regard qui semble fasciné et effrayé par moi... J'aime, c'est parfait. Je profite de sa stupeur pour lui arracher un baiser des plus féroces. Aphrodite... Tes lèvres adorablement fraîches, je les veux toutes entières... Laisse-moi ta bouche... Laisse-la moi toute entière aussi..._

Alors que le chevalier des Poissons se sentit plaqué plus violemment contre le mur, il resta comme paralysé parce qu'osait lui faire le Grand Pope. Saga ou... il ne savait qui était en train de l'embrasser d'une passion étouffante. Par mégarde, Aphrodite gémit faiblement tandis que son coeur cognait vivement sa poitrine. De la peur... Pas exactement, une certaine angoisse, une appréhension. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin pour qu'il soit aussi faible et totalement engourdi dans cette situation tellement improbable ?! Arès profita de la faille entre les lèvres du chevalier aux mille roses pour y engouffrer sa langue perforante alors que ses mains avaient stabilisé les poignets du jeune Poisson. Une pression qu'Aphrodite n'apprécia pas du tout. A peine le Grand Pope avait-il eu la malice de caresser la langue du jeune chevalier que ce dernier la lui mordit férocement. Arès sentit une vive colère l'étreindre et se traduire par un douloureux gémissement, et plus particulièrement dans son regard devenu braises. L'une de ses mains se libéra pour aller empoigner le cou d'Aphrodite, se resserrant immédiatement sur sa prise.

**- Ne sois pas détestable tout de suite, ce ne serait pas amusant si je te tuais maintenant.**

Le chevalier des roses souffrait de cette étreinte trop possessive, trop étouffante, trop injuste... Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Parce qu'il avait refusé de croire ses dires ? Parce qu'il ne l'acceptait pas en tant que Saga ? Aphrodite ne ferma pas les yeux malgré sa forte envie de libération. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'obtenir ! L'imposteur en face de lui n'avait pas l'armure des Gémeaux pour le soutenir... Lui possédait encore sur son dos l'or des Poissons... Néanmoins Arès sembla lire dans son esprit et le relâcha avant qu'il n'use de son cosmos et intrigue les autres chevaliers.

**- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi.**

**- Pou... Pourquoi ?!**

Aphrodite respira difficilement, sa gorge était encore endolorie par la poigne de fer de son agresseur. Toutefois, il daigna l'écouter avant d'engager un combat plus sérieux avec lui. Il n'était pas Saga mais un imposteur ! C'était la seule vérité à accepter. Sa troublante ressemblance avec le Gémeau n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'épargner. Et la douleur logée tout le long de son cou était là pour le lui rappeler.

**- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis Saga, et je vais te le prouver.**

Arès eut un sourire de prédateur affirmé, sourire qui ne dura pas car déjà Aphrodite put le voir tomber à genoux au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi tremblait-il fébrilement ? Et sa longue chevelure cendrée... Non impossible ! Le chevalier des roses aurait reconnu cette teinte de bleu entre toutes !

**- Saga !!**

Le jeune homme aux boucles azurées ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter à ses côtés, passant ses mains précautionneusement jusqu'à son visage encore baissé. Ne voulait-il pas se relever vers lui ? Sa respiration était anormalement élevée ce qui inquiéta plus que de raison le Poisson. Et pourtant... Un intense bonheur l'envahit, entravé certes par sa peur présente, mais ce bonheur était réel. Il avait enfin réussi à retrouver Saga des Gémeaux... Finalement ce dernier releva brutalement la tête vers lui, son regard n'était qu'angoisse et crainte.

**- A... Aphrodite, fuis !! Fuis et dénonce-le ou il va te...**

Mais hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un immonde mal de crâne le frappa. Une douleur passagère mais ô combien haïssable s'y était engouffrée, même les mains plaquées sur elle, Saga n'arriva pas à s'en défaire. Le chevalier des Poissons fut pétrifié à l'idée de le perdre encore une fois. Il saisit les épaules du Gémeau et tenta de le raisonner calmement mais rien n'y fit. Il souffrait et lui était incapable de le soulager... Au bout de quelques secondes où tout les deux furent captifs de la terreur, Arès reprit les rênes du corps qu'il jugeait comme étant le sien et un rire presque heureux traversa sa gorge.

**- Je vois que tu tiens à Saga...**

La voix profonde de l'imposteur sortit Aphrodite de sa torpeur et sa simple vue le mit dans une rage folle. Arès avait de trés bons instincts, il fallait bien au moins cela pour réussir à parer les nombreux coups de poings que voulut lui asséner Aphrodite sans succès.

**- ENFOIRE !! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!**

**- Rien, il est juste épuisé de lutter contre moi. Tu veux vraiment frapper le corps de Saga ?**

A cette remarque, le Poisson s'arrêta. Son poing ne voulut plus avancer malgré les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la figure du dit-enfoiré. D'ailleurs cette digression verbale ne fut pas impunie pour longtemps. Certes le chevalier des roses s'était calmé mais cela ne satisfaisait pas entièrement l'imposteur du Sanctuaire qui le gifla violemment. C'était la seconde marque qu'Arès lui laissa à cause de son manque de passivité. On ne refusait pas les avances d'un dieu, du Dieu...

**- Ravissant Poisson, vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire.**

**- Tu pouvais faire autrement... Enfoiré...**

La réplique fut immédiate, une autre gifle beaucoup plus puissante que la précédente. Un claquement cinglant qui révéla toute l'intensité de la force d'Arès. Au moins à présent, ses deux joues étaient inégalement teintées d'un rouge brûlant et elles eurent l'effet d'apaiser un temps soit peu l'humeur massacrante du Grand Pope, bien que ses traits n'en laissent rien voir. Aphrodite comprenait qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa langue s'il voulait éviter les coups. Leur impact était moins facilement supportable que celui des coups classiques de ses habituels adversaires. Là il ne fallait pas oublier que derrière cet homme détestable était emprisonné Saga, le seul chevalier qui avait toute l'admiration du petit Poisson. L'imposteur avait donc le moyen de soumettre sa proie à sa volonté. Comme pour le tester une nouvelle fois, Arès saisit le visage d'Aphrodite et le contempla. Il était au bord des larmes et vidé de toute animosité.

_C'est fou ce qu'une paire de claques peut faire... Héhé, tu me plais Aphrodite, j'aime bien qu'on me résiste pour mieux s'offrir à moi... C'est terriblement excitant..._

**- Sa... Saga...**

**- Il se repose. Et tu peux l'aider.**

**- Vr... Vraiment ? Et comment ?**

_Ahlala, qu'est-ce qui me prend de le réconforter comme ça ? Pff, tant pis, son regard brille d'une jolie lueur maintenant, comme de l'espoir... Aha ! Pathétique, je peux tout lui faire miroiter !_

**- Eh bien tu ne veux que le bien de Saga, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si tu t'enfuis comme il te l'a ordonné et me dénonces, eh bien ce sera quand même lui qui sera condamné à mort. Ce serait idiot de mener à sa perte celui que tu as tant recherché, ai-je tort ?**

Aphrodite avait compris tout cela dés l'instant où Saga lui était apparu... Il était incapable de s'enfuir en le laissant derrière lui. Être séparé de Saga revenait à le condamner à une mort certaine. Et cette idée lui était de trés loin la plus insupportable ! Impossible d'entraîner la fin du Gémeau... Aphrodite en était bien trop amoureux et ce depuis déjà fort longtemps... Son coeur lui faisait défaut.

**- Tu ne peux l'aider qu'en m'obéissant, Aphrodite. Je peux rompre le fil de sa vie trés facilement, n'oublie jamais cela. Tu as bien vu à quel point je l'ai affaibli alors que je rayonne d'énergie. Obéis-moi.**

**- ... Obéir...**

**- Et tu vas me prouver ton obéissance dés maintenant.**

Assis tout les deux au sol de la chambre du Grand Pope, ce dernier déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du chevalier des Poissons. Lentement, il les goûta une nouvelle fois sans rencontrer la moindre réticence. Arès les lécha doucement avant de laisser sa langue s'engouffrer dans la bouche du Poisson, dansant dés lors une valse énergique avec sa jumelle. Un baiser qui dura longtemps... Bien trop longtemps pour Aphrodite qui grimaça légèrement. A sa vue, l'imposteur du Sanctuaire s'arrêta et se releva. Il attrapa l'un des poignets du jeune homme et le força à se relever à son tour, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'au lit qui fit frémir l'échine d'Aphrodite.

**- Non...**

La réponse fut simple, Arès le balança nonchalamment sur le lit magnifique.

**- Tu as le choix, soit tu tues Saga, soit tu m'obéis et te déshabilles immédiatement.**

* * *

Pfyu... Chapitre trois, done ! Il est plus long que ce que je m'en étais imaginé au départ.

Je suis navrée si vous êtes déçu de ce manque d'action mais la fin me plait plutôt bien ^^ (et comme pour le chapitre deux, elle tient en haleine, nyerk nyerk !)

Bon... Arès maltraite Aphrodite, je n'aime pas la méchanceté gratuite mais je ne pense pas que le petit Sagris soit un être des plus doux. Il déteste le petit Gobie depuis qu'il lui a piqué l'attention de Saga. C'est un peu son bouc émissaire, enfin poisson émissaire pardon --'

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? =D Review pleeease ! Et je vous offrirais un gros bisou en échange ! (comment ça vous fuyez ?! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! è.é C'est moi le patron ici, muahaha !!) ... Je subis trop l'influence de Sagris et de ses "muahaha !!" ... T.T Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse dans cette fic et ce qui serait à améliorer, je suis là pour ça !

A la prochaine ! ;D


	4. Obéissance

Accablé par la situation qui le tourmentait depuis peu, Aphrodite fit le bilan de sa situation. Il venait de retrouver celui qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré lui, il n'avait pas trouvé en lui la force nécessaire pour briser l'image de Saga. Les chevaliers qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis lui avaient dit qu'il cherchait en vain un mort, mais jamais sa motivation n'avait pour autant disparue. Certes, elle avait baissé à certains moments, mais elle était toujours ravivée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment pouvait-on seulement vouloir oublier un homme tel que le Gémeau ?

Il plaisait au chevalier des Poissons de croire en la romance de cette histoire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être entre Saga et lui. La mort de celui qu'il admirait autrefois s'était radicalement changé en amour, un amour fort qui faisait battre son coeur fortement dés qu'il pensait à lui... Une idylle qui n'était réelle que dans son imaginaire fécond. Un sentiment nait naturellement qui avait énormément fait souffrir le jeune Poisson. Des nuits entières, il avait regardé d'un oeil morne les plis de ses draps, les imperfections de la pièce où il couchait. Déjà adulte alors qu'il avait à peine une dizaine d'années... Et le modèle qu'il affectionnait tant était mort pour tous. Un an seulement que Saga n'était plus et tout le monde avait semblé l'oublier, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé à leurs côtés, lui qui avait pourtant tant fait pour eux, lui qui leur avait appris plus de choses capitales qu'un frère de sang ne l'aurait fait. Et pourtant à présent...

Cet homme avait un autre visage, d'autres traits qu'Aphrodite ne reconnaissait plus. Il avait été jeté telle une marchandise sur le lit du Grand Pope avec un dilemme simple dont il fallait donner la réponse. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus, le chevalier aux mille roses, bien que bouleversé, n'avait pas le choix. La solution était claire: faire ce que cet homme voulait. C'était l'unique solution pour préserver Saga. Simple... Si simple... Mais si dur à accomplir, Aphrodite était résigné mais cela n'empêcha pas ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il les posa sur son armure. Il dut inspirer profondément avant de lui ordonner mentalement de se défaire, de le laisser seul face à son assaillant. L'armure d'Or brilla davantage et se détacha, reprenant sa forme initiale plus loin sur le sol. Le petit Poisson n'était plus qu'en pantalon et fixait le Grand Pope dans l'espoir de le satisfaire. Visiblement, c'était chose réussie si l'on en croyait le sourire lubrique qui illuminait ses lèvres.

**- Continue joli Poisson.**

_Il n'y a pas à le nier, Aphrodite est réellement mignon... Ses yeux gardent une certaine rancune à mon égard, c'est amusant. Ses mains se posent docilement sur son pantalon et il commence à le faire descendre lentement, trop lentement mon goût... Il arrive à ses genoux, plus vite ! Enlève-le complètement ! Je n'aime pas attendre, même si maintenant, cette attente aiguise mon désir. Ses cuisses dévoilées sont pâles, une étendue opalescente dont mes doigts brûlent d'envie de cajoler leur douceur. Et ce sous-vêtement... Tu devrais regarder cela Saga, ton bien-aimé porte un dessous trés attrayant... Un dessous blanc qui moule ses formes... Il est au plus prés de son corps, comme il serait simple pourtant de le lui arracher héhé... Enfin, il a fini son oeuvre et me regarde, me quémandant mon avis. En réponse, je lui souris et m'approche de lui. Puisqu'il ne semble pas prêt à me révéler ce qu'il a de plus intime, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire pour lui._

A cette pensée, Arès alla à Aphrodite, grimpant sur le lit tel un fauve désireux de se rassasier de la chair de sa proie. Sa main glissa immédiatement contre le dernier rempart qui protégeait encore le jeune chevalier de lui. Les doigts de l'imposteur jouèrent avec ce sexe toujours caché à sa vue, il était comme attendri de voir que petit à petit ses caresses provoquaient quelques frémissements chez le Poisson contre son gré. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était excitant. Le Grand Pope accentua plus sévèrement ses attouchements puis vint déposer ses lèvres au coin de celles d'Aphrodite pour finalement les descendre au commencement de son cou, sur l'une de ses clavicules, et enfin une épaule. Sa bouche la contourna alors que le Grand Pope jouait toujours à exciter le pauvre Poisson pris dans ses filets. Il le trouvait pourtant si beau ainsi à fermer les yeux comme s'il couvrait sa honte par la même occasion. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son visage reflétait le désir qui commençait à naître en lui. Et son membre de plus en plus formé le lui prouvait aussi.

_Je parierai cher qu'il se maudit en ce moment même... Se demandant pourquoi son corps aime les caresses d'un inconnu, d'un monstre... Héhé plus je le caresse et plus il sombre. C'est vraiment fragile un Poisson, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi réceptif à mon traitement... A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose derrière tout cela... Ma foi, ce serait possible. Le chevalier des Poissons est censé être le plus réceptif aux émotions, le plus sensible... Il doit être en conflit avec lui-même, je le ressens... Je le sens mieux que quiconque._

**- Aphrodite...**

_Je gémis doucement à son oreille et quelle est sa réponse ? Un long frisson de plaisir. Il ne résiste pas à notre voix... Est-ce que par hasard... Il se laisserait faire par pur amour ? Oh, voilà qui est trés intéressant. Extrêmement passionnant. Mon petit chevalier parait bien docile d'un coup. Il ne parle plus, il subit juste. J'ai beau embrasser son oreille, repasser le contour délicat de cette dernière, il ne fait que ressentir, et ça, ça ne va pas m'amuser encore longtemps... Mais bon, je lui pardonne pour le moment, son visage est si agréable à voir lorsqu'il est divisé en deux, comme le mien l'a tant été... Il est déchiré entre l'acceptation du plaisir et les remords._

**- Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi à moi ?**

Aphrodite soupira ses mots, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise ainsi touché. Mais le silence le pesait trop, il s'était focalisé sur le contrôle de son être, de sa respiration, des battements de son coeur, mais tout cela lui échappait petit à petit. Le chevalier aux mille roses avait tenté de cerner le Grand Pope en écoutant le bruit de ses mouvements obscènes, celui de ses lèvres pourtant bienfaisantes... Il préféra finalement rouvrir le regard et se confronter à lui en lui demandant la raison de son malheur. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal pour être traité comme un objet ? Etait-ce seulement la faute de sa curiosité ? Et puis cet homme était Saga sans l'être... Aphrodite avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait peu de temps auparavant et cette seule vision de ce dernier en martyr avait su raviver d'une incroyable force ses sentiments amoureux. Il aurait donné sur le champs tout son être pour le préserver, le protéger de tout. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion... Tout lui semblait plutôt incertain. Tout était entre les mains de cet homme.

**- Pourquoi toi ? Aurais-tu préféré que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre pour 'cela' ?**

_Je lui souris méchamment en pressant plus fortement sur son sexe afin de bien lui faire comprendre ce que je veux entendre dans mes propos et lui rougit. Il me regarde de nouveau avec de la colère, comme si j'aurais pris n'importe qui pour me satisfaire, comme si n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire... Pour combler une Oeuvre, il faut être la Beauté-même. Et pour Saga, à ses yeux, c'est ce que tu es Aphrodite. Mais n'espère jamais faire de moi l'esclave qu'est devenu par ta faute le chevalier des Gémeaux. Je ne serai jamais l'esclave de ta Beauté. En revanche, tu seras l'esclave de l'Oeuvre que j'incarne conjointement avec lui._

**- Non ? Alors ? Pour te répondre un peu plus clairement, tu l'as bien cherché. Venant si souvent dans la salle d'audience, cherchant Saga qui n'était plus, tu as tout fait pour te retrouver où tu es maintenant. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même. Qui ne te désire pas en ce Sanctuaire ? En as-tu la moindre idée ? Je ne fais que t'obtenir, Aphrodite.**

**- Qu... Mes frères d'armes ne me désirent pas !**

**- Oh, si tu savais, tu es plutôt mignon.**

Le Grand Pope accéléra ses caresses sur le membre durci du Poisson puis s'arrêta sans prévenir. Aphrodite ressentait toujours son coeur battre sous l'excitation et se demanda pourquoi une telle clémence soudainement. Aprés lui avoir jeté un regard étrangement complice, Arès déchira son sous-vêtement avec une facilité déconcertante. Enfin ! Il pouvait voir la Beauté mise à nu. Son regard engloba tout le superbe corps offert à sa vue...

_Oh Saga... Regarde-le... Regarde Aphrodite comme tu ne l'as jamais vu. Regarde-le tel que je te l'offre, superbe et magnifique. N'est-il pas beau ainsi ? Une telle Beauté, rien que pour moi... Et je vais me faire un plaisir de la dénaturer à cause de toi, Saga, par ton amour, je vais le blesser. Il le mérite ! Son corps est parfait, pas autant que le nôtre, mais je lui accorde qu'il est sublime. C'est entièrement mis à nu que l'on se rend compte que cet homme est le plus beau de tous les chevaliers... Et moi, je suis le plus parfait._

Aphrodite angoissait au fil des secondes qui passèrent sans que le Grand Pope ne fasse aucun geste. Il ne faisait que le regarder, le contempler... Il l'admirait avec une mystérieuse passion, comme si la folie pouvait surgir à tout moment de ses iris. Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais par où commencer ? De toute façon, Arès ne lui laissa pas plus de temps à la réflexion car sa bouche venait de se sceller à la sienne, s'offrant un sulfureux baiser, se l'appropriant, perforant cette petite bouche rosée de sa langue aventureuse. Un baiser féroce et passionné, possessif à l'extrême. Usant d'une telle arme, l'imposteur du Sanctuaire n'eut aucun mal à coucher le jeune chevalier aux roses sous lui. Il arriva même à le faire gémir par carence d'oxygène et se décida à se relever un peu, histoire de contempler le tableau qu'il venait de créer. Son Aphrodite, sa chose, le souffle court, les joues rougies, les yeux quelque peu embués, nu... L'érotisme à l'état pur.

Le Grand Pope se sentit lourd d'un coup, il désirait ce corps plus que tout, le posséder était devenu sa raison de vivre actuelle. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pour bien vivre désormais, il fallait réduire Aphrodite à une créature avide du plaisir qu'il allait lui donner. Arès ferma les yeux à contre-coeur, puis défit sa magnifique tunique. Ses colliers ne restèrent pas en place également, il lui fallait être absolument nu pour être lui-même, l'Oeuvre à l'état pur, au paroxysme de sa magnificence.

Le petit Poisson lui jeta un regard inquiet et rougit furieusement en voyant l'objet de sa convoitise: le sexe parfait du chevalier des Gémeaux, si fièrement dressé. Arès eut un sourire amusé en voyant la gène de son adorable proie, il caressa tendrement la peau claire qui recouvrait la poitrine du jeune homme, puis le bout de ses doigts se posa à leur aise sur ses pointes de chair. Diable, Aphrodite était si désirable ! Comment vouloir laisser pur une peau aussi douce et attirante ? Elle l'appelait, c'était manifeste, elle lui ordonnait de la dévorer sans demi-mesure, il fallait qu'Arès consomme ce long corps offert... Tel un fauve, il se coucha sur le chevalier aux mille roses et vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure dans un chaud soupir, puis il titilla du bout de sa langue humide la lèvre inférieure d'Aphrodite.

**- Embrasse-moi. C'est ce que je veux**, soupira-t-il de nouveau tout contre la bouche saupoudrée d'une tendre rosée en ancrant son regard fou de désir dans celui rebuté du jeune homme. Les iris d'Aphrodite lui répondirent avec un air de défi. Tout cela le révulsait et l'excitait à la fois, son membre tendu en était la preuve la plus honteuse. Il haïssait cette soumission et pourtant... Il lui devait obéissance totale. Le Grand Pope était devenu son Maître absolu depuis qu'il lui avait imposé son odieux chantage. De plus, il lui avait révélé son secret, ce fardeau... Le jeune chevalier n'avait pas besoin de demander à Arès ce qui était advenu de l'ancien Grand Pope, il était clair qu'il avait été assez fou pour le tuer... Une folie furieuse et meurtrière... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu aiguiser un tel désir chez lui, cette face sombre de Saga ?

Aphrodite combla les quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres afin de déposer un timide baiser contre la bouche du fauve. L'imposteur du Sanctuaire se lécha les babines puis le fixa patiemment. Le Poisson se résolut à lui donner un véritable baiser, il n'avait aucun choix. L'obéissance devait être parfaite et plus vite il serait absolument docile, plus sa tâche - se disait-il - serait simple à gérer et à satisfaire. Finalement consentant, il embrassa le Grand Pope, léchant consciencieusement cette bouche, ses contours, qu'il avait tant voulu chérir auparavant. Il n'osa pourtant jamais y faire pénétrer sa langue.

**- Fais-le simplement**, ordonna Arès dans un regard plus dédaigneux, comme s'il avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées. Le chevalier des Poissons en frissonna. L'autorité de cet homme était oppressante... Si aisément oppressante... Il s'y plia et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'il aurait aimé appeler Saga. Enfin, il lui offrit un baiser digne de ce nom, caressant sa bouche de la sienne avec une tendresse malhabile. Sa langue trouva l'accès jusqu'à sa jumelle, la touchant d'une délicatesse respectueuse, la suçant tandis que sa respiration se saccadait petit à petit. Le Grand Pope se sentit enivrer à la même vitesse, il répondait aux appels de cette petite bouche, il la harcelait de sa passion. Arès allait défaillir, il adorait cet échange humide et complet où il dominait à volonté Aphrodite. Le désir lui délibéra une folle envie de tout avoir chez ce jeune homme. Il s'arracha à leur baiser afin de lui dévorer le cou, le mordant férocement, cherchant à se délecter toujours un peu plus de cette délicate peau, de son délicat parfum florale. Le petit Poisson gémit à cause de cette souffrance, il désirait tout arrêter, rompre définitivement avec sa propre folie qui était en train de le conduire dans des eaux trop dangereuses. Il ne devait pas laisser cet inconnu lui voler ce qu'il avait toujours su préserver jusqu'à présent: sa virginité. Lui désobéir ! Ce fut ce qu'il tenta de faire, cherchant à repousser son assaillant à l'aide de ses mains posées contre son torse mais en vain, l'imposteur était bien plus fort que lui physiquement...

**- Ne cherche pas à t'échapper, tu es mien. De gré ou de force.**

Une réponse qui enfonça une fourche dans le coeur d'Aphrodite. La main du Grand Pope s'abattit de la même manière contre la fine gorge qu'il goûtait peu de temps avant cette rébellion, resserrant ses doigts contre elle, étrécissant les pupilles du plus beau des chevaliers. La douleur était lancinante, elle lui brûlait la peau du cou. Alors sa volonté était aussi faible ? Ce n'était que cela la force d'un chevalier amoureux ? Ses gémissements plaintifs cessèrent lorsque la facette sombre de Saga relâcha sa prise dans les conséquences de son acte.

_Tss, ça t'apprendra idiot à vouloir te mesurer à moi... Imbécile d'Aphrodite, tu te crois vraiment capable de te soustraire à mes envies ? Foutaises !_

**- Je te conseille de ne plus recommencer, Aphrodite, ou bien je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Ce serait dommage, non ?**

Arès lui lança un sourire mêlant moquerie et sadisme, câlinant les lèvres du Poisson de son pouce alors que ce dernier s'était mis à hoqueter. La respiration hachurée rendit irrésistible le jeune homme à la chevelure azurée aux yeux de son présent bourreau, elle rehaussait de façon presque régulière sa cage thoracique et valorisait les formes tréssaillantes de son cou fin. La peur, la douleur menait à ce joli résultat et le Grand Pope n'était pas peu fier du tableau qu'il avait entamé.

Aphrodite avait effectivement peur, mais lui-même ne savait pas précisément quelle était la nature de ses craintes. Avait-il peur de cette main diabolique qu'il aurait voulu caressante ? De ne jamais revoir Saga ? Il était rendu si faible par sa propre faute, par ses sentiments. Il l'avait toujours su, on lui avait toujours dit qu'un chevalier ne pouvait aimer que sa déesse. Le jeune Poisson ne s'était pas dérobé pas à cette maxime puisqu'il vénérait son Dieu Saga, mais ce n'était pas considéré de la même façon. L'amour tel qu'il était dicté dans son enfance, était un sentiment d'adoration envers une entité intouchable. Il n'y avait rien à espérer en retour hormis la bonté divine. Ainsi le petit rêveur aux cheveux d'azur avait joué sur les deux tableaux en secret: d'un côté il avait vénéré Athéna d'un amour dénué d'émotion, et de l'autre il avait adoré le chevalier des Gémeaux parce qu'à ses grands yeux d'enfant, il était l'image même de la Bonté.

Et il avait tenté de le trahir en refusant que le nouveau possesseur de son corps divin ne le touche davantage. Que faire... Aphrodite se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, il lança un regard désemparé à son bourreau. Ce dernier lui sourit en réponse avec une bienveillance anormale et posa tendrement son index sur la lèvre inférieure du chevalier des roses. Il savait ce dont avait besoin ce jeune homme troublé par les nouvelles eaux où il se noyait progressivement: d'un guide tout simplement. Un guide qui lui simplifierait toujours la vie en lui disant ce qu'il devait faire sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, jamais. Juste obéir. L'obéissance instantanée.

**- Obéis-moi. Fais-le.**

Le chevalier des Poissons se calma légèrement sous ce doigt qui caressait avec douceur sa lèvre. " Fais-le " avait dit cet homme sans aucune animosité ou force quelconque. Alors que son ongle effleurait délicatement l'entrée de cette petite bouche, Aphrodite céda et lécha l'index d'Arès. Il contourna son ongle de sa langue, puis suça longuement le bout de ce doigt qui devait le guider. A ce moment précis, il ne savait même plus comment s'orthographiait son propre nom, ni même comment il devait appeler celui qui lui servait de bourreau et de guide. Juste obéir. A cette main qui se faisait enfin caressante contre sa joue... Le jeune homme se sentit presque rassuré, le sourire trop tendre d'Arès ne l'angoissait plus. Il avait comme l'impression que Saga et lui n'étaient plus si étrangers l'un à l'autre, la même douceur pouvait transparaître dans leurs gestes... Et pourtant...

Pourtant le doux sourire de ce dieu macabre se brisa pour se faire plus fou. Fini la tendresse, l'imposteur du Sanctuaire gifla de nouveau le chevalier aux mille roses d'une brutalité inhumaine. Une claque qui fit rougir le Poisson et le fit gémir sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur naissante. Pourquoi ce diable devait-il toujours arriver aprés un soupçon de douceur ? Ce changement si soudain choqua plus que tout le reste Aphrodite qui était plus perdu que jamais. Une certaine fureur naquit entre eux, l'un était injustement battu alors qu'il s'était rendu et l'autre était fou de désir. Arès embrassa furtivement sa proie, puis il alla mordre sauvagement son épaule, griffant l'autre telle une bête affamé le fit si bien qu'il arracha quelques cris douloureusement excitants de la bouche d'Aphrodite.

_Ma Beauté... Que la souffrance te va bien, elle n'arrive pas à t'enlaidir. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir, mais tu fais un formidables partenaire de jeux. Mes ongles se plantent dans ton épaule et tu cries, bien que tu essaies d'étouffer les nombreuses preuves de ta faiblesse. Mais aprés la douleur, la tendresse était toujours meilleure, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le Grand Pope cessa sa petite torture et lécha la plaie qu'il avait fait naître. Ses griffes acérées s'étaient changées en ongles caressants une fois arrivés contre le sexe tendu du plus beau des chevaliers. Aphrodite eut les yeux qui s'embuèrent à cause de cette vive douleur qui était toujours présente en sa peau. Cependant, il se jura de ne pas pleurer, il ne montrerait pas des larmes de souffrance à l'homme qu'il aimait, il était assez fort pour surpasser cette douleur.

**- Tu ne sais plus si tu ressens du plaisir ou de la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?**, demande Arès dans un sourire amusé tandis qu'il resserrait ses caresses sur le bas-ventre de sa proie.

**- ...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas va, les deux ne feront plus qu'un trés bientôt. Patience mon petit Poisson.**

A ses mots, le démon à la chevelure cendrée embrassa l'oreille d'Aphrodite, il la mordilla sans férocité, ni même méchanceté. Il la délaissa bien vite pour s'en prendre à son lobe d'oreille, ne manquant pas de faire réagir le bel éphèbe. Ce dernier se laissa faire, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Mais s'occuper d'une poupée vide n'était pas l'objectif du Grand Pope. Lui aussi aprés tout devait patienter pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, une soumission bien sage de la part de son nouveau jouet.

**- Saga...**

_Voilà qui est intéressant... Il soupire ton nom. Que c'est pathétique ! Il t'appelle et je réponds à ta place par des caresses qu'il aurait préféré être les tiennes, je le sens... Cependant, il va te haïr par ma faute, n'est-ce pas Saga ? Tu le savais dés l'instant que je l'ai touché, pas vrai ? Il va te haïr de tout son être parce que tu n'auras pas su le protéger ! Parce que tu n'auras pas su préserver sa précieuse virginité... Mais tu frémis Saga ! Mais tu es faible ! Faible ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, c'est moi le Maître absolu de ce corps et de ce Sanctuaire ! Et c'est ce parfait Maître qui va déflorer la rose que tu préfères. Avoue-le moi, tu as toujours rêvé de posséder Aphrodite ! Je vais t'exaucer !_

**- Moi-même.**

La réponse du Grand Pope rendit frissonnant le corps du chevalier des Poissons. Etait-ce vraiment Saga qui le touchait de la sorte ? Sa voix était toujours la même et malgré toute la volonté d'Aphrodite, elle l'excitait terriblement. Des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu et elle lui faisait un effet fou... Il n'osa plus, néanmoins, le regarder, de peur de revoir les yeux empourprés du Grand Pope. Arès délaissa son oreille pour venir taquiner du bout de la langue son cou, puis ses clavicules, et enfin il déposa des baisers ravageurs et ardents partout où il le pouvait sur la fine poitrine de l'éphèbe. Il suçota avec tendresse les pointes de chair durcies, couplant à ses suçotements d'aimables caresses contre ses hanches opalescentes.

Le petit Poisson se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher de petits gémissements de naître, mais il ne put retenir son sang d'empourprer ses joues claires. Arès le remarqua bien vite et eut un nouveau sourire amusé. Ainsi la respectable beauté du Sanctuaire, la fleur intouchable et rêveuse aimait les caresses obscènes qui lui étaient prodiguées ? Une joie malsaine et irrépressible emplie tout le corps du démon qui offrit une rafale de baisers encore plus ardents tout le long du torse et du ventre de son magnifique jouet. Il se sentit prêt à être complètement ivre, enivré de cette curieuse joie. Ses mains se perdirent sur toute la longueur des longues et pâles jambes d'Aphrodite. Son souffle se saccadait petit à petit et se réchauffait au fur et à mesure qu'il goûtait cette peau. Il n'avait plus envie de l'abandonner, jamais ! Ce corps si voluptueux, la beauté de l'innocence dans ce regard azuré, tout d'Aphrodite lui appartenait, ça devait être ainsi !

**- Obéis-moi Aphrodite.**

**- ... Ai-je vraiment le choix ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors j'obéirai, **répondit le chevalier d'Or des Poissons dans un léger soupir perplexe.

Le Grand Pope eut petit rire amusé, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce soupçon de rébellion ne lui déplut pas, et il ne le réprimerait pas d'une gifle cinglante. Il lui avait bien trop plu pour cela. Mais une fois lancé, le démon ne s'arrêtait pas, surtout pas lorsque son terrain d'exploration était d'une telle beauté, il allait en faire son exploitation. Du bout de la langue, il taquina brièvement le bout de la virilité d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier grimaça, il ne voulait pas gémir mais son corps se liguait contre lui afin de réaliser ce désir. Il dut se mordre sévèrement les lèvres pour réprimer cette envie. Une fois, cela réussit, mais dés qu'Arès prit possessivement en bouche son membre et le harcela avec une telle ferveur de baisers et de succions pressantes, le petit Poisson ne put que se cambrer et gémir tout son plaisir. Des petits cris de plaisir nés d'une voix terriblement sensuelle... Le Grand Pope eut l'ouïe ravit mais grogna de frustration, lui ne pouvait pas gémir malgré son envie, sa bouche se préoccupa premièrement de l'objet de sa convoitise plutôt que de son propre plaisir.

_Et qu'il en profite bien car je ne vais pas l'habituer à la tendresse, je ne lui offre que des prémices au bonheur afin qu'il chute de plus haut, dans un fracas terrible, terriblement douloureux ! Souffre Aphrodite ! Souffre ton plaisir pour moi ! Pour la convoitise que tu as fait naître chez Saga ! Comment as-tu pu l'aimer, Saga, aimer cet homme beau mais non parfait ? N'avais-tu plus assez à faire avec notre divin corps ? Allons bon, je vais racheter ta futile erreur et tu culpabiliseras pour te faire pardonner. Tu mérites bien ça au moins et Aphrodite te détestera ! Muahahaha !_

Enjoué par son idée, le Grand Pope continua ses divines succions sur le sexe de sa proie. Ses mains épousèrent chaleureusement les cuisses que son regard affectionnait tout particulièrement. Puis il s'arrêta et se releva un peu pour mieux admirer le visage rougi d'Aphrodite, empli de plaisir. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher ! C'était surement ça qui était le plus délectable. Le jeune homme aux boucles d'azur eut un petit cri de surprise. Pourquoi maintenant s'arrêtait-il en si bon chemin ? Son regard plongé dans l'incompréhension amusa davantage le fauve aux yeux empoisonnés de sang. Il en fut presque attendri et pencha la tête légèrement sur son épaule gauche.

**- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je te suce jusqu'au bout ?**, demanda Arès avec un large sourire amusé en tapotant le bout de la virilité de son index. Le jeune chevalier le regarda outré.

**- Et puis quoi encore ? N'oublie pas que parmi nous deux, je suis la victime !**

**- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais**, lui répondit le Grand Pope en lui affligeant un long et sensuel coup de langue contre le sexe palpitant de désir.

**- ... Tu es vraiment odieux !**

**- Merci, j'aime ce mot !**

**- Il te ressemble bien...**

**- Et pour cause... Je suis un dieu, ne l'oublie pas. Et pour te remercier de cette adorable qualification...**, commença Arès avant de se relever, majestueux, jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres contre celles d'Aphrodite. La douceur de sa peau l'enivra rapidement et il se résolut à vraiment le gratifier d'un mémorable baiser, dénué d'agressivité ou de brusquerie. A force de le cajoler et de le battre à tour de rôle, Arès avait appris qu'une petite attention pouvait facilement perturber l'adorable chevalier couché sous lui et vite lui faire oublier ses précédents excès de violence.

C'était néanmoins ce qu'il pensait. Mais c'était mal connaître le chevalier aux mille roses, il n'oublierait jamais la moindre gifle injustement accordée à ses joues. Il les laissait seulement de côté, en faisait abstraction. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire, c'était le corps de Saga, il le désirait avec ardeur. Toutefois, tout ce plaisir était gâché parce que ce n'était pas Saga.

Arès cessa leur baiser, à force de le faire perdurer, il allait surement finir par croire que ce bouche à bouche était teinté d'amour ou d'un sentiment proche. Il n'en était, et il n'en serait, jamais rien de tel. Il ancra son regard fou dans les claires prunelles d'Aphrodite. Un sourire amusé, sa marque de fabrication, et un furtif baiser avant de se relever et de vêtir le masque du sérieux.

**- Es-tu prêt à m'obéir, Aphrodite des Poissons ?**, demanda le Grand Pope en embrassant une de ses boucles azurées. Aphrodite lui lança un regard perplexe, presque rancunier. Il ne lui répondit qu'en fermant les yeux et en tournant la tête dans un reniflement de dédain. Obtenir son aveu une fois ne lui suffisait pas ? Il fallait encore qu'il réponde à cet ordre déguisé en question ?

**- Je prends ça pour un grand oui**, reprit-t-il avant de sourire comme un démon libéré et de s'installer confortablement entre les cuisses du jeune chevalier. Ce dernier se releva vivement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux anticiper ce qui allait forcement arriver. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent pour le plus grand bonheur de l'imposteur du Sanctuaire, ainsi Aphrodite le craignait toujours. Le Grand Pope attrapa l'une des jambes de sa proie et la cala dans le creux de son propre bras, embrassant son genou et une partie de sa cuisse. Le mettre en confiance était indispensable pour mieux le détruire... Arès sentit comme un coup de fouet caresser son dos en voyant cette peur si belle persister au fond de ses pupilles... Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui écarta les cuisses, saisit les hanches du jeune homme et enfonça d'un seul coup sa virilité tout entière en la chaude intimité d'Aphrodite, laissant un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Oh Saga ! C'est exquis ! Il est brûlant... C'est un pur délice..._

Les prémices du pur bonheur... Agrémenté par l'obéissance du chevalier des Poissons. Il n'avait aucunement tenté de refermer ses jambes, c'était inutile. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés jusqu'à ce que le démon aux cheveux cendrés le pénètre de toute sa longueur. Aphrodite tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais la douleur était bien trop féroce pour l'ignorer...Une douleur fulgurante qui le remonta jusqu'à s'établir en son ventre, crispant son visage d'une certaine crainte. Le Poisson se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et étouffa au maximum un long cri plaintif, se concentrant plus sur cette nouvelle souffrance finalement que sur ce qu'était en train de lui faire subir le démon. S'il avait depuis longtemps souhaité ressentir Saga de la sorte, il aurait préféré qu'Arès cesse immédiatement cette pénétration. Il se sentit comme déchiré intérieurement et un vif pic se mit à persister par la même occasion. Ses yeux purs s'embuèrent mais jamais ils ne se déversèrent. Et malgré cette torture, son bourreau ne bougea pas, il s'était figé en lui l'espace de quelques instants.

Arès voulait ancrer cette sensation étrange et fabuleuse dans son corps, c'était parfaitement exquis. Le mal d'Aphrodite était en parfait contraste avec son bonheur actuel. Il était parfaitement à sa place, en son bel hôte. Durant peu de secondes, l'imposteur du Sanctuaire avait gardé les yeux clos, il ressentait juste la chaleur de l'éphèbe. Son fourreau. Il le comprimait en son intérieur, créant d'infimes spasmes de plaisir tout le long du dos du Grand Pope. Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait durer encore et Arès brisa cette inaction en entamant une longue série de va-et-viens en cette Beauté. Aphrodite se cambra de toute son échine dés qu'il le sentit bouger en lui et ses doigts essayaient désespérément de déchirer de leurs ongles les draps. Si mal... Ses jambes se mirent à trembler fébrilement et frôlèrent les hanches d'Arès.

**- Oh... Aphrodite...**

**- S... Comment est-ce ?...**, soupira Aphrodite dans un douloureux effort. N'importe quelle demande lui était passée par la tête, pourvu que le démon lui dise quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser et ainsi, penser à autre chose. Il suppliait dans un même temps Saga de l'arrêter, ce mal était insupportable ! Impossible de l'ignorer, même en imaginant le doux Gémeaux, la souffrance était toujours maîtresse en lui. Chaque coup de butoir effectué le faisait souffrir, mais surtout, il lui arrachait petit à petit sa virginité.

**- C'est bon**, lui répondit le Grand Pope en rouvrant les yeux, heureux, il n'allait pas non plus lui avouer qu'il était en train de vivre un moment de pur bonheur. Le visage de l'adorable Poisson en peine ravit le sien qui ne se contenait plus depuis déjà un petit moment. Libre ! Sa folie était libre ! Saga n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui, il n'avait plus la force de protéger son bien-aimé. D'ailleurs Arès ne l'entendait même plus, l'avait-il enfin tué pour de bon ? Voir son amour ainsi abusé et déshonoré était-il de trop pour lui ? Peu importait, il n'y avait plus que la jouissance qui l'intéressait à présent. Et c'était Aphrodite qui allait la lui offrir ! Plus il déchirait l'intimité du Poisson et plus il se sentait bien, à l'aise. Ses cris étaient effroyables mais terriblement excitants, que demander de plus ?

Le Grand Pope resserra sa prise sur les hanches d'Aphrodite tandis que leurs deux souffles s'entremêlaient, plus il resserrait ses griffes autour de sa taille et plus il avait l'impression de le pourfendre davantage à chaque va-et viens effectué. Le chevalier des Poissons, lui, ne se sentit pas autant à son aise et n'arriva plus à retenir ses gémissements désespérés. Il avait mal, mais Arès s'en fichait éperdument tant qu'il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise en lui. Le démon à la chevelure cendrée poussa le vice jusqu'à accélérer sa frénétique cadence teintée de sa voix haletante. Il voulait tout avoir d'Aphrodite, ne l'avoir que pour lui ! Et il ferait en sorte que plus jamais le doux Poisson n'arrive à s'endormir sans penser honteusement à lui, à eux deux dans la situation la plus obscène et indélicate...

_Oui Aphrodite... Tu vas rougir dés que tu repenseras à ce que je te fais, tu ne sauras plus si tu veux mes caresses ou juste m'échapper. Tu ne peux pas complètement détester ma présence en toi, n'est-ce pas Saga également que tu accueilles ? Et ton corps est la meilleure preuve que tu aimes ça !_

Arès délaissa l'une des hanches du chevalier afin de reprendre en main le sexe qu'il avait trop longtemps ignoré. Il le réchauffa de vives et attendrissantes caresses contrastant impeccablement avec la vigueur de ses coups de reins. Aphrodite s'électrisa sous ces nouvelles attentions... Il avait beau souffrir et ressentir une véritable lame en sa plus profonde intimité, il ne pouvait pas dire que tout était déplaisant pour autant... Un plaisir innommable l'envahissait progressivement, une chaleur à la fois douce et piquante le tiraillait. Il n'était pas possédé, ses esprits lui appartenaient encore... Et pourtant, il se sentit envahi... Etrangement envahi par quelque chose de désagréable qui le forçait cependant à vivre un plaisir fou.

Le fougueux démon y arriva ! Le chevalier des Poissons avait cessé de crier son mal. Il eut même le plaisir d'entendre quelques fois le nom de Saga sortir des lèvres du bel éphèbe tandis que ce dernier lacérait les draps qui l'entouraient. Quelle volupté ! Arès n'en devint que plus fou ! Dans un dernier élan de vigueur, il assaillit une dernière fois Aphrodite en faisant atteindre à ses va-et-viens leur paroxysme. Peu importait le plaisir ou la douleur que le plus beau chevalier des roses ressentait ou non, lui vivait une intense parade qu'il allait achever de manière brillante. Le démon se plaqua au plus prés du corps tant désiré, il scella ses lèvres possessivement à celles de son jouet, les maltraitant de sa passion, avant de se libérer, déversant sa précieuse liqueur en lui dans un râle féroce entrainant la jouissance d'Aphrodite par la même occasion. Un doux cri empli de plaisir... Il avait définitivement volé la virginité du Poisson, elle n'était plus. Et ne serait plus jamais à quelqu'un d'autre, Arès en était le seul et unique détenteur, pour toujours ! L'orgasme les liait toujours l'un à l'autre, chacun ressentait encore les spasmes dus au plaisir. Le jeune chevalier des roses s'était libéré entre eux et avait collé un peu plus à lui son bourreau.

Un bourreau ! Pire que cela, un véritable détraqué qui avait enfin eu ce qu'il avait voulu ! Aphrodite n'en revint pas encore, il était à bout de souffle... Ses pensées n'étaient plus aucunement cohérentes, il se sentait brûlant... La peau de l'homme qu'il aimait était toujours accolée à la sienne, humides de leur ébat torride... Que Saga le réchauffait, lui faisait du bien... Et qu'Arès lui avait fait mal... Tout cela provoqué par ce corps parfait.

A présent qu'il lui avait obéi une fois... Son obéissance devait être totale. Cela devait être ainsi, et Arès ne le savait que trop bien.

* * *

Aprés une longue absence, voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Et pour me faire pardonner, il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ^^

Je ne vais pas en dire beaucoup plus dessus, autrement que c'est un bien curieux lemon pour moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arès n'en a pas fini avec notre pauvre Aphrodite, je vais le laisser s'amuser encore à ses risques et périls, il aime bien ça ! x)

Vos avis ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir la moindre suggestion ou autre pensée, je pourrais toujours m'en inspirer ! (je ne l'ai pas spécialement aimé comme chapitre, j'espère en faire un plus "léger" par la suite).

Voilà, à la prochaine ! ;3


End file.
